


Returning Home

by imapirahana98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Everyone else is there too, Going back home, Mostly Fluff, but not for long enough to tag I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: Lance finally returned home to his family. This is what happens when he walks through the door.





	Returning Home

Lance was shaking as he unlatched the small fence of his family’s front yard. He breathed in, trying not to throw up from nerves.

 

He walks forward, the fence rattling shut behind him just like it used to.

 

He reaches for the door handle, pushing the door open with a held breath. He here’s the TV playing, Spanish flowing from the speakers in a peaceful revery that makes Lance tear up. The news is playing, something about lions taking over the world or something.

 

Lance can hear the quiet clanking of dishes from the kitchen, so he makes his way in that direction. His family is sitting around the table looking at the TV across the room. Abuelo and abuela. Mama. Luis, Marco, and Veronica all in their favorite spots. And Lance’s chair still left open, a setting already set up.

 

Lance walks forward, pulling the chair back and sitting down. On the news he can hear Pidge saying something, a large interview happening right now.

 

Mama’s the first to turn, glancing back and eyes widening when they land on Lance.

 

“L-Lance?” She asks in disbelief, voice shaking as she reaches a hand across the table. 

 

Everyone else turns and Lance can feel himself tearing up, as they tackle him with hugs. 

 

He’s been through so much. He’s done so much.

 

But home will always be home. 

 

And his family’s hugs will always be warm and tight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Much later, when they’re all sitting in the living room. Simply being together as Lance is caught up on what happened while he was gone, not entirely ready to share what happened to him.

 

The doorbell rings, and Lance furrows his brows in confusion. His momma answers the door, and a moment later she comes back in with Coran and Allura in tow. 

 

“¿ Lance son estos tus amigos?”

 

“Si Madre! Gracias.” He gestures with a hand as he introduces them to his family, “Esto es Princesa Allura y Coran”

 

Coran and Allura share a look before Coran pipes up, “Ah Lance, I believe your communicator is broken…”

 

Lance laughs a little, before speaking in English now, “It should be fine, I was just speaking in Spanish.”

 

“Ah yes! I see now.” Coran says, smile stretching from ear to ear. 

 

Lance gestures around, introducing everyone to Coran and Allura. Luis and Veronica jump up immediately asking them question after question about them being actual aliens. 

 

Lance laughs, sinking back into his abuelas embrace. 

 

A few minutes later the door rings again, this time with Keith, Krolia, and Shiro. And then again later with the whole Holt family followed by Hunk and his two moms. 

 

Lance had always had the biggest family compared to his friends, but looking around at everyone talking and laughing, a few wet eyes intermixed, he thinks he might have one of the biggest families in the universe. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think Ill go back in later and add more detail, but I need to go to sleep now. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
